Conventional industrial plants synthesize polycarbonate by mixing together an aqueous solution of dihydric compound (e.g., bisphenol-A) with an organic solvent (e.g., dichloromethane) containing a carbonyl halide (e.g., phosgene) Upon mixing the immiscible organic and aqueous phases, the dihydric compound reacts with the carbonyl halide at the phase interface. Typically, a phase transfer catalyst, such as a tertiary amine, is added to the aqueous phase to enhance this reaction. This synthesis method is commonly known as the "interfacial" synthesis method for preparing polycarbonate.
The interfacial method for making polycarbonate has several inherent disadvantages. First it is a disadvantage to operate a process which requires phosgene as a reactant due to obvious safety concerns. Second it is a disadvantage to operate a process which requires using large amounts of an organic solvent because expensive precautions must be taken to guard against any adverse environmental impact. Third, the interfacial method requires a relatively large amount of equipment and capital investment. Fourth, the polycarbonate produced by the interfacial process is prone to having inconsistent color, higher levels of particulates, and higher chlorine content, which can cause corrosion.
Some new commercial polycarbonate plants synthesize polycarbonate by a transesterification reaction whereby a diester of carbonic acid (e.g., diphenylcarbonate) is condensed with a dihydric compound (e.g., bisphenol-A). This reaction is performed without a solvent, and is driven to completion by mixing the reactants under reduced pressure and high temperature with simultaneous distillation of the phenol produced by the reaction. This synthesis technique is commonly referred to as the "melt" technique. The melt technique is superior over the interfacial technique because it does not employ phosgene, it does not require a solvent, and it uses less equipment. Moreover, the polycarbonate produced by the melt process does not contain chlorine contamination from the reactants, has lower particulate levels, and has a more consistent color. Therefore it is highly desirable to use the melt technique in a commercial manufacturing process.
In the production of polycarbonates by the melt polymerization process, alkali metal hydroxides, in particular sodium hydroxide, are used as polymerization catalysts. While alkali metal hydroxides are useful polymerization catalysts, they also effect side reactions which results in branched side reaction products. This causes changes in the melt behavior of the polycarbonate, which can lead to difficulties in processing.
It would be desirable, therefore, to develop a catalysts system which effects melt polymerization while minimizing undesirable reaction products, such as branched side reaction products.